UBIQUINOL is the reduced, active antioxidant form of coenzyme Q10 (CoQ10). Produced naturally within healthy bodies, UBIQUINOL is CoQ10 that has been converted (activated by the addition of two electrons). ACPF is a commercial, tooth remineralizing mixture.
“At-risk” patients indicating oxidative stress, oral discomfort and dry mouth, generally indicate demineralization of the hydroxyapatite associated with reduced saliva flow.
UBIQUINOL is considered to be the strongest lipid soluble antioxidant that is biosynthesized, providing an active defense against oxidative insult to lipids, protein and DNA; while maintaining redox balance. See: THE POWER OF UBIQUINOL, by Dr. Robert Barry, Ph.D. (2010), Health Point Press, Sherman Oaks, Calif. 91303.
UBIQUINOL supplement is unstable in the presence of oxygen and light, which has limited its use since its commercial introduction in 2008 for oral administration via gelatin capsules. R&D efforts from 2008 to the present by many companies, research organizations, etc., attempting to stabilize UBIQUINOL for topical administration have been unsuccessful.